SAO: Naruto Kiroi Senko
by Neko Twins Kagamine
Summary: Summary: Naruto berjuang untuk keluar dari game kematian yang telah banyak memakan korban akankah Naruto bisa keluar dari Game kematian itu dengan orang-orang yang di sayanginya?


Sudah satu tahun aku terjebak di game ini dan satu tahun itu adalah masa - masa sulit dimana game kematian ini dimulai. Aku harap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi. Dimana kita berjuang melawan monster dungeon lantai 10 yang party beranggotakan hanya 15 orang. Setelah selesai kau menghilang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAO: Naruto Kiroi Senko**

 **Disclame®: Naruto and SAO (bukan milik saya)**

 **Genre:Adventure, Romantis, Drama and Family**

 **Rating: T (akan berubah sewaktu – waktu)**

 **Pair: Naruto x FemKazuto x Asuna x Harem**

 **Warning : Author Pemula, OOC, abal, gaje, virtual, typo, dll.**

 **Summary: Naruto berjuang untuk keluar dari game kematian yang telah banyak memakan korban akankah Naruto bisa keluar dari Game kematian itu dengan orang-orang yang di sayanginya?**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Okey :3**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi**

"Hmm... disini ya tempat item itu disimpan, aku kira hanya ada pada saat beta test saja tapi, tempat ini memang ada" kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang memakai pakaian berupa kaos putih berlengan pendek, jaket berwana putih dengan garis seletingnya berwana hitam serta berhody, celana putih, sarung tangan putih dan sepatu putih serta tidak memakai pelindung dada sehingga pertahannya lemah. Pemuda itu tidak lupa untuk selalu membawa pedang di punggungnya. (banyangkan aja Naruto pake Pakaian Kirito yang masuk Guild KoB Asuna tapi tidak ada garis dan lambang guild dan ditambahkan hody/penutup kepala).

Dan pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda yang menghabiskan waktu luangnya memainkan game Sword Art Online. Game yang berjenis MMORPG yaitu game yang membuat kita merasakan seperti kita benar - benar menjadi karakter digame itu menggunakan helm bernama NeverGear sebagai penghubungnya. (kalau kurang jelas cari di wikipedia Sword Art Online)

Naruto berjalan menuju gua yang di ketahui pada saat beta test menyimpan sebuah item langka.

"Akhirnya sampai juga aku harap bisa mendapatkan item bagus" kata Naruto di depan gua, tapi ketika ia ingin masuk kedalam gua terdengar sebuah suara.

Sruk.. sruk... sruk...

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran atas suara itu.

 **Brakk... GROOOAAARRR...**

Dan yang menghasilkan suara itu adalah Monster berukuran 10 meter berjenis Minotaur membawa kampak besar. Naruto yang melihat Minotaur itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Ckk...! sial kenapa harus ada Minotaur disini" kesal Naruto bersiap menyerang Minotaur itu. Minotaur itu pun mulai menyerang Naruto dengan mengayunkan kampaknya secara vertikal.

Buuummm...

Suara benturan kampak Minotaur dengan tanah karena target yang menjadi sasaran sudah tidak ditempat itu.

"Hah... sial serangannya kuat sekali.. kalau begitu" kata Naruto, berlari kearah Minotaur bersiap mengeluarkan tekniknya dan sebuah cahaya biru keluar dari pedangnya karena skill yang dimiliki Naruto.

' _ **Sword Skill: HoriztalSquare'**_

Srett.. Srett.. Srett...

Teknik Naruto dengan telak mengenai Minotaur itu. Kemudian Naruto melihat status bar HP (Healt Point) Minotaur itu dan yang terjadi HP Minotaur hanya berkurang sepertiga dari HPnya.

' _Ckk.. levelnya terlalu besar untuk menghabisinya menggunakan HoriztalSquare'_ batin Naruto kesal, karena tekniknya tidak menghabiskan separuh HP Minotaur itu.

 **GROOAAAARRR...**

Minotaur itu pun membalas serangan Naruto dengan berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto sambil mengangkat kampaknya tinggi. Dengan cepat juga Naruto menghindari serangan Minotaur itu.

 **Buuuumm...**

Lagi-lagi serangan Minotaur itu tidak mengenai Naruto.

' _Baiklah sudah cukup main-mainya aku akan menghabisimu dengan teknik andalanku'_ batin Naruto sambil menyiapkan teknik andalannya. Minotaur yang melihat Naruto akan melakukan serangan tidak tinggal diam, Minotaur pun menyerang Naruto secara beruntun.

Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, berpindah tempat dibelakang Minotaur itu. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya sambil mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu.

' _ **Sword Skill: Phantom Rave'**_

Srett.. srett... srett.. srett.. srett...

Cliiinggg...

Minotaur yang terkena teknik andalan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi butiran cahaya karena status bar HP Minotaur itu habis.

"Huuhh.. akhirnya berakhir juga walau begitu MP (Mana Point) ku berkurang drastis hanya menyisakan 150MP lagi" kata Naruto melihat Mpnya dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Setelah mengalahkan Minotaur itu Naruto memasuki gua yang menyimpan sebuah item langka. Dalam perjalanannya kedalam gua Naruto banyak melewati berbagai rintangan.

Naruto pun melihat sebuah cahaya biru terang di ujung gua itu.

"Apa itu?" Naruto melihat cahaya biru yang sangat terang di ujung gua.

Naruto pun menghampiri cahaya biru itu dan yang ia dapat adalah sebuah Api biru yang melayang dan mengeluarkan energi yang kuat.

"Jadi ini item langka itu?"Naruto pun memegang Api biru itu dan yang terjadi Api biru itu masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Aarrrgghh.. Panas sekali.. Arrgghh..." sekujur badan Naruto terlahap Api biru. 'Apa aku akan berakhir disini? Aku belum keluar dari game ini' Naruto membatin, kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri di gua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NKS**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara diluar gua yang dimasuki Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung, mata berwarna ungun, wajah yang sangat cantik, bibir yang sangat menggoda untuk dicium oleh para pria, badan yang sangat berkembang dan pakaian hitamnya yang sedikit ketat serta Pedang yang selalu ia bawa dipunggungnya. Dan nama gadis itu adalah Kazuto Kirigaya atau Kirito (Nicknya digame).

"Hmm.. sepertinya tadi disini terjadi pertarungan" Kirito melihat tempat hasil pertarungan Naruto dengan Minotaur itu.

"Baiklah..." Kirito pun masuk kedalam gua. Dan Kirito akhirnya sampai di ujung gua, yang dia dapatkan bukanlah item langka tetapi Naruto yang sedang pingsan disana.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Naru-kun?" tanya Kirito sambil melihat Naruto yang pingsan. Kirito langsung membawa Naruto pergi dari gua itu dengan menteleport ke kota.

Kirito membaringkan Naruto diranjang penginapan yang ia singgahi.

"Naru-kun kau semakin tampan sejak kita bertemu dilantai satu dengan Asuna-chan" Kirito memegan pipi sebelah kiri Naruto dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kemudian Kirito mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto lalu..

Chuu...

Kirito mencium Naruto tampa ragu.

Ehmm... ehmmm...

Setelah beberapa menit Kirito pun melepas ciumannya terhadap Naruto, lalu Ia menggeluarkan menu disisi kanannya dan ia menyentuh clothes kemudian menyentuh ikon berbentuk pakaian yang dibawah bacaanya piyama. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kirito pun tidur disebelah Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mindscape**

"Dimana ini? Kenapa semuanya putih apa ini surga?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sana sini mencari seseorang.

"ini bukan surga melainkan alam bawah sadarmu Naruto-kun" jawab seseorang membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"Siapa kau perlihatkan wujudmu!?" Naruto berteriak kepada orang yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku ada di belakangmu Naruto-kun" jawab orang itu membuat Naruto kaget kembali dan Naruto pun berbalik melihat siapa yang menjawab pertanyaannya dan yang ia lihat seorang gadis berambut putih dengan mata birunya yang indah serta tubuhnya yang sexy dibaluk pakaian putih.

"Jadi kau ini siapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya sedangkan gadis yang dihadapan Naruto hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku ini adalah item yang kau dapatkan tadi" jawab gadis itu sedangkan Naruto jadi bingun atas jawaban sang gadis.

"Item yang tadi ku dapatkan bukannya api biru itu?" Naruto bingun atas jawaban sang gadis. Sang gadis pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sulit mencerna ucapannya.

"Akulah api biru itu Naruto-kun" Naruto yang mendengar bahwa gadis itu adalah item yang didapatkannya mendadak kaget kembali.

"Ja – jadi ka –" kata Naruto tidak selesai karena gadis itu memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Ya aku api biru yang masuk ketubuhmu Naruto-kun kau bisa memanggilku blue fire atau kau mau memberi Nama padaku?" kata Blue Fire kepada Naruto yang saat ini syok, ia tidak menyangka bahwa item api biru yang masuk ketubuhnya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik.

"Hmm.. Nama yah bagaimana kalau Noire?" tanya Naruto pada Blue Fire tentang nama yang diberikan Naruto.

"Baikalah Noire ya... Tidak masalah itu nama pemberian Naruto-kun" Noire menerima nama pemberian Naruto dengan senang. Naruto yang melihat Noire senang menjadi malu, ini pertama kalinya ia memberi nama pada seseorang.

"Jadi Noire kenapa aku ada disini?" Naruto melihat Noire dengan penasaran kenapa dia ada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Naruto-kun disini karena aku akan menjelaskan skill barumu yaitu Fire skill" Noire menjelaskan skill baru Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu aku mendapatkan skill khusus setelah mendapatkanmu?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Ha'i begitulah Fire skill adalah skill khusus yang mengeluarkan skill pedang dengan gabungan api yang sangat kuat. Skill itu dapat mengurangi HP musuh dengan cepat karena dalam menyerang Fire skill akan membakar musuh dengan sangat ganas" jelas Noire kepada Naruto.

"Yatta kalau begitu aku bisa mengalahkan monster di dungeon dengan mudah tettbayo!" Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan karena ia bisa mengalahkan monster dungeon dengan mudah. Sedangkan Noire yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah... sepertinya pertemuan kita hanya bisa sampai disini ne~ Naruto-kun" Noire mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Begitu ya... apa nanti aku akan bertemu dengan mu lagi Noire?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap apa dia akan bertemu Noire lagi.

"Mungkin jika kau dalam masalah ne~ jadi tolong gunakan skill khususmu itu jika ada hal sulit terjadi" Noire meminta Naruto menggunakan skill khususnya jika ada hal yang sulit terjadi dalam mengalahkan musuhnya.

"Tentu saja Noire.. percayalah padaku" Naruto memukul dadanya meyakinkan Noire sambil terseyum. Setelah berkata begitu Naruto pun menghilang.

"Semoga kau berhasil Naruto-kun" Noire berharap semoga Naruto berhasil keluar dari game kematian ini.

 **End Mindscape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanggal 6 Maret 2024**

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. _'Ughh... berapa lama aku pingsan? Dan dimana ini?'_ Naruto melihat bahwa ia bukan berada digua lagi melainkan di sebuah kamar penginapan, saat Naruto hendak bangun ia merasa ada yang menahannya kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan yang Naruto temukan adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan wajahnya yang cantik serta dengkuran manisnya saat tidur. _'Ki – Kirito-chan kenapa aku bisa tidur dengan Kirito-chan!?'_ batin Naruto panik melihat Kirito tidur disisinya.

Kirito merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak membuka matanya dan yang ia temukan adalah mata biru saphire yang tidak lepas dari mata ungunya.

"Na – Naru-kun akhirnya kau sadar juga hiks... hiks" Kirito menangis bahagia melihat Naruto sudah sadar dan memeluknya erat.

"A – ano Kirito-chan bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu dulu?" kata Naruto gugup sekaligus malu karena Kirito memeluknya erat. Kirito pun sadar atas perbuatannya melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Go – gomen Naru-kun" Kirito meminta maaf atas tindakannya tadi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto pun menepuk kepala Kirito dan mengusapnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu minta maaf Kirito-chan" Naruto masih mengusap kepala Kirito dengan penuh kasih sayang sedangkan Kirito yang diperlakukan begitu mukanya memerah malu. _'Ughh.. kenapa aku harus malu tadi aku sudah mencium Naruto-kun saat tidur'_ batin Kirito melihat Naruto dan membuatnya tambah memerah malu.

"Na – Naru-kun apa kau nanti akan ikut garis depan dalam penaklukan Boss lantai 56?" Kirito memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang mengusap kepalanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam dan melihat Kirito intens. _'benar saat ini garis depan sangat kesusahan dalam penaklukan lantai 56 sepertinya aku harus ikut bergabung'_ batin Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan kanannya di kepala Kirito.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut Kirito-chan aku dengar garis depan saat ini sedang kesusahan dalam penaklukan boss di lantai 56" Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya dan kemudian memunculkan menu disebelah kanannya dan menekan weapon dan pelengkapan lainnya. Kirito pun tidak diam saja ia memunculkan menu dan menekan peralatannya.

"Pertemuan strategi dalam penaklukan boss di lantai 56 akan di adakan di gua di lantai 56 " Kirito memberi detail pertemuan dalam merancang strategi melawan boss lentai 56.

"baiklah ayo kita kesana kita tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi Kirito-chan" Naruto menyiapkan teleport ke lantai 56. Kirito pun berjalan ke arah Naruto yang akan menteleport mereka kelantai 56.

" **TELEPORT!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lantai 56**

Saat ini di dalam gua lantai 56 terdapat puluhan anggota guild yang beraliansi dan di tambah para pemain solo yang sedang berkumpul, berdiri mengelilingi sebuah meja batu berbentuk persegi panjang yang diatasnya terpajang peta yang berukuran besar. Dalam perkumpulan itu sudah ada Naruto, Kirito , Klein dan Asuna.

"Kita akan memancing field boss ke dalam desa" kata Asuna memberi ide. Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak terima.

"Aku tidak setuju!" protes Naruto tidak menyetujui ide Asuna. Asuna yang mendengar itu mulai terpancing amarahnya.

"Itu satu-satu cara agar para player tidak terbunuh dalam penaklukan boss ini!" tegas Asuna pada Naruto agar menyetujui idenya.

"Tapi tetap saja itu akan membunuh para NPC yang ada didesa!" Naruto tetap menentang ide Asuna dalam penaklukan boss lantai 56.

"NPC bukan sekedar objek tiga dimensi seperti batu dan poho mereka adalah – " Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Asuna. "Objek hidup itu yang ingin kau katakan kan?" Asuna menegaskan perkataan Naruto.

"Tetap saja para NPC itu makhluk abadi jadi jika mereka terbunuh mereka akan tercipta kembali!" Asuna menekan kata-katanya dan menetap Naruto tajam sedangkan Naruto mulai kesal atas perkataan Asuna bahwa NPC itu hanya sebuah benda saja.

"Aku tetap tidak akan mengikuti rencanamu dalam penaklukan boss ini" Kirito yang mendengar Naruto masih menentang ide Asuna tersenyum. _'Naruto tidak berubah setelah 1 tahun kami berpisah'_ batin Kirito mengenang perpisahan mereka waktu di lantai 10.

"Jika kau masih bersikap seperti itu berarti kau menentang perintahku sebagai ketua dalam penaklukan lantai 56 ini!" kata Asuna kepada Naruto. Pertemuan pun berlanjut sampai menentukan titik terang dalam penaklukan boss lantai 56 ini.

 **Skip Time**

Pertemuan pun berakhir dengan para player yang keluar dari gua itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Kirito yang berjalan keluar.

"Yo" sapa Agil menghapiri Naruto dan Kirito yang baru keluar dari gua itu.

"Oh... Agil?" sapa balik Naruto sedangkan Kirito hanya terdiam.

"Berseteru lagi heh?" tanya Agil kepada Naruto.

"Ya begitulah dia selalu membuat keputusan yang terburu-buru" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Kota di ikuti Kirito dan Agil.

"Hmm.. dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari game ini dan menyelamatkan para player agar tidak ada korban berjatuhan lagi" kata Agil sambil terus berjalan.

Mereka bertiga pun sampai dikota dengan Agil mengucapkan kata perpisahan dan yang tersisa disana hanya Naruto dan Kirito.

"Nee... Naruto-kun apa kau ingat saat kita berhasil mengalahkan boss lantai 1 bersama Asuna waktu itu?" tanya Kirito kepada Naruto yang saat ini mereka berdua duduk di kursi taman di kota lantai 56.

"Ya aku ingat waktu itu aku mengucapkan agar Asuna bertambah kuat dan jika ada guild yang mengajaknya ia harus masuk jangan ditolak dan sepertinya dia sudah menjadi kuat dan masuk guild ternama" jawab Naruto sambil melihat langit dilantai 56 yang hanya biru tampa ada awan yang melintas.

"Jadi kita harus membantunya sebagai teman dalam dunia kedua ini" kata Kirito ikut melihat langit. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kirito tersenyum. _'Ya benar walau aku dan Asuna tidak pernah akur dan lagi kami tidak berteman tetap saja aku harus membantunya'_ batin Naruto masih melihat langit yang indah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NKS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tanggal 11 April 2024**

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu 4 lantai telah ditaklukan dan Naruto saat ini sedang berada dilantai 59 melakukan hobinya yaitu tidur dibawah pohon yang rindang tampa ada yang mengganggunya dengan tanganya dilipat kebelakang sebagai bantalannya, tapi sepertinya hari ini ia tidak dapat melakukan hobinya dengan tenang karena seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tunjuk gadis itu pada Naruto yang saat ini masih tidur dibawah pohon rindang itu. Naruto mendengar ada yang yang berteriak membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata coklatnya menatap Naruto tajam serta jangan lupa wajahnya yang cantik yang membuat para player pria tergila-gila padanya kecuali Naruto tentunya karena dia telah mempunyai Kirito.

"Hm.." gumam Naruto tidak jelas memberi tanggapan pada gadis itu dan kembali menutup matanya. Sedangkan gadis yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pria yang dia tanya menjadi kesal.

"Hei! Aku bertanya pada mu!?" kesal Asuna pada Naruto yang saat masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Asuna pun terdiam dan melihat Naruto yang tidur serta suara angin yang membuatnya terbuai untuk ikut tidur disebelah Naruto. Asuna pun ikut berbaring disisi Naruto dan tertidur kerenanya.

 **Skip Time**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan saat ini sudah menjelang sore dengan Naruto yang menatap Asuna yang masih tidur tampa ada tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Naruto pun berjalan kearah dinding pembatas yang terbuat dari batu serta tingginya hanya 2 meter, Naruto pun duduk disana menunggu Asuna bangun sambil melihat langit yang berubah jadi senja.

"Ugh~" gumam Asuna terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mendudukan tubuhnya serta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Kau tidur pulas sekali ya" Naruto melihat Asuna yang masih memulihkan kesadarannya. Asuna yang kesadaranya telah kembali dan mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi malu dibuatnya.

"I – itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Asuna menyanggah perkataan Naruto sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah Asuna.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terburu-buru dalam menyelesaikan game ini, aku tau kau ingin segera kembali kedunia nyata tapi setidaknya bersantai dan menikmati game ini dengan penuh perasaan walau jika kita mati di dunia ke 2 ini kita juga akan mati di dunia nyata sana, itu tidak jadi masalah buatku tentu tampa membuat orang yang ku sayangi terbunuh disini" Asuna yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi sedikit bersalah, karena ia hanya mementingkan egonya tampa melihat orang lain.

Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...

Asuna pun menangis karenanya ia terlalu mementingkan egonya dan tidak menikmati game ini semestinya karena beban yang ditanggung didunia nyata terlalu berat sehingga ia melarikan diri kedunia ke 2 ini, setelah game ini menjadi game kematian dia berambisi untuk segera kembali kedunia nyata tampa menikmati game ini.

Brukk...

Asuna pun kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil mengusap punggungnya penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang membuat Asuna tidak ingin pelukan ini berakhir.

"Maaf... Maaf atas perkataanku yang membuatmu tersakiti Asuna" Naruto meminta maaf atas perkataanya yang membuat Asuna menangis. Asuna menggeleng dalam pelukan Naruto dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"K – kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto-kun ini memang salahku karena mementingkan ego dari pada menikmati game ini" kata Asuna sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Naruto pun mengusap air mata di mata Asuna dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku sudah berjanji aku akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang Asuna walau kita belum berteman aku tetap akan melindungimu dan melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi" Janji Naruto sambil menatap Asuna dengan penuh keseriusan dan kasih sayang seperti kasih sayangnya pada Kirito. Asuna yang mendengar itu jadi tersentuh dan ia juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Naruto. _'Akhirnya aku menemukan tujuanku hidup didunia ini'_ batin Asuna melihat wajah Naruto penuh akan suatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin berpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **NKS**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian dilantai 59 membuat Asuna dan Naruto lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua yang telah berteman serta mungkin akan lebih dari teman karena sepertinya Asuna sudah jatuh hati akan sosok Naruto. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang beristirahat di lantai 22 dimana Naruto membeli rumah dengan Gold yang ia kumpulkan. Tidak seperti di lantai lainnya rumah di lantai 22 merupakan rumah villa yang terbuat dari kayu dan terdapat di hutan yang tenang tampa ada monster yang akan menyerang. Tentu didalam rumah itu tidak hanya ada Naruto dan Asuna tapi ada Kirito juga.

"Bagaimana hasil pencarian item bersama Elizabeth? Kirito-chan" tanya Naruto duduk santai sambil mengecek item yang ada di investorinya.

"Ya.. awalnya sangat menyusahkan tapi kami berdua berhasil menemukannya" jawab Kirito sambil menyiapkan teh. Sedangkan Asuna menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk mereka makan di ruang tengah.

"Aku dengar akhir – akhir ini ada beberapa pemain yang dibunuh secara misterius" kata Asuna meletakkan makan ringan buatannya dimeja dan duduk disebelah kiri Naruto.

"Oh.. tentang kabar para pemain yang di bunuh di zona aman itu bukan?" tanya kirito dengan meletakkan tehnya dimeja dan duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Ya aku tidak tau bagaimana seorang player dapat dibunuh di zona aman?" Asuna sambil memakan makanan ringannya.

"Kejadian itu ada dilantai berapa?" Naruto bertanya sambil meminum tehnya tenang.

"Ada dilantai 56" Kata Kirito sambil meminum tehnya juga. Naruto yang sudah mendegar lokasi pembunuhan itu bersiap berengkat dengan perlengkapannya yang sudah lengkap sedangkan Asuna dan Kirito yang melihat itu hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana kalian dirumah saja aku akan kembali dengan cepat" kata Naruto akan berteleport ke lantai 56 sedangkan Kirito dan Asuna yang mendengar itu mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Tidak kami berdua harus ikut!" teriak Kirito dan Asuna bebarengan. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa pasrah, ia tidak bisa melarang dua gadis itu jika keinginan mereka berdua sudah bulat.

"Baiklah aku harap kita tidak berpisah terlalu berbahaya jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan" kata Naruto memperingati Kirito dan Asuna agar tidak berpisah.

"Ha'i Naru-kun/Naruto-kun" kata Kirito dan Asuna mengiyakan usulan Naruto.

"Baiklah kita berangkat"

" **TELEPORT!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Best Counter (TBC)**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Nickname:Naruto**

 **Level: 80**

 **Weapon: Blue Saphire Crystal tipe Long Sword (banyangin aja pedang Kirito yang hitam berubah warnanya jadi biru tua)**

 **Skill job: Long Sword**

 **Unique Skill: Fire style**

 **Name: Kirigaya Kazuto (Wanita)**

 **Nickname: Kirito**

 **Level: 78**

 **Weapon: kaya di Canon**

 **Skill job: Long Sword**

 **Unique Skill: Dual Sword**

 **Name: Yuuki Asuna**

 **Nickname: Asuna**

 **Level: 78**

 **Weapon: kaya dicanon**

 **Skill job: Raphir**

 **Unique Skill: -**

 **Ahahahahahaha... sepertinya aku malah membuat fic baru tehehehe xP**

 **Mohon maaf ya aku lagi gak ada ide jadi idenya malah tertuang pada cerita ini ehehehehe...**

 **Fic ini hanya sekedar ke isengan jadi aku tidak tau apa fic ini akan berlanjut atau tidak...**

 **Jadi kalau fic ini belum lanjut salahkanlah ide dikepalaku yang lagi macet seperti ibu kota jakarta ehehehe..**

 **Untuk fic yang lain sedang di proses tidak tau kapan updatenya jadi mohon bersabar karena saya manusia bukan robot yang memiliki ide yang banyak tehehehe :D**

 **Semoga fic ini memuaskan bagi para reader yang menunggu ficku yang lain up...**

 **Neko-chan**

 **[Logout]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
